Top 10 Scariest Plane Crashes From Movies
These plane crashes from movies are made to scare or frighten us. Movies have put a lot of terrifying crashes in but these are the 10 scariest ones which shock the viewer the most. If I missed one or if you think that one of the scenes here shouldn't be included then feel free to leave a comment. I enjoy reading feedback. Anyways, here's my list. #10 World War Z (2013) This is a movie about a zombie apocalypse and a group of people trying to survive. There is a scene when the survivors board a plane to escape an overrun city. But it turns out that someone on the plane was infected and everyone starts getting attacked. Eventually 2 survivors throw a grenade to blow a hole in the plane so the zombies will get sucked out. They buckle up as the plane hits the ground. #9 Fight Club 1999 Fight Club is a real trippy movie. One of the scenes involve the main character imagining a mid-air collision. When a plane hits them, the plane starts breaking apart in mid-air as the passengers start getting sucked out. Just before the scene ends, the main character says "Life insurance pays off triple if you die on a business trip". Then it turns out he imagined it. The only reason this scene is low is because it's really short. #8 United 93 (2006) This is a movie based on the United 93 plane during the 9/11 attacks. After the passengers get taken hostage, they decide that they have to take over the plane. Then they run up and are able to beat up 2 of the hijackers in the aisle way. They then get to the cockpit and beat up the 2 remaining hijackers. As they do it, the plane goes out of control and the movie cuts out just before the plane hits the ground. Note: Any comments saying "9/11 was an inside job" will get you blocked for a week. I don't want the comments to go off topic. Take your comments to an actual 9/11 conspiracy website. #7 Flight (2012) This is a movie about a man addicted to drugs who saves a group of people from a plane crash. After the plane takes a big nose dive, the pilots have to tip the plane upside down in order to get control of it. As they get close to the ground, they demolish the top of a church steeple and make an emergency landing in a field knocking the pilot unconscious. #6 Cast Away (2000) This is a movie about a man who becomes the soul survivor of a plane crash and he has to survive on a deserted island. While they fly through a storm, the plane crashes into the Pacific Ocean. The plane rips open and Chuck almost gets sucked into the plane engine. He escapes to an inflatable life-raft and sails away from the wreckage and he wakes up on the island. #5 Final Destination (2000) The franchise had some frightening imagery. But one of the most memorable ones happen in the first one. After Alex and a group of his friends from school board a plane, the plane starts shaking. Then part of the plane's wall rips open and several passengers get sucked out. Eventually, fire engulfs the plane ensuring no survivors. Then Alex wakes up to find out that it was a premonition. #4 Fearless (1993) This is a movie about a man whose empowered by a near death experience. After a pane starts crashing, a man accepts that he will die and he sits next to a boy traveling alone. As the plane hits the ground, the plane starts getting torn apart and passengers get ripped out of it. This scene is made more terrifying by the emotional and haunting score which engages the viewer even more. #3 Knowing (2009) This is about a man who receives a paper showing predictions to dates where many people die. One of them involves a plane crash. As he goes to a highway, the planes wing gets scraped along the highway and it blows up in a field. As the main character runs towards the wreck, he sees some of the survivors burning to death as parts of the plane blow up. #2 The Grey (2011) This is a movie about survivors of a plane crash who end up stranded in Alaska. During the flight, Ottway dreams of him sleeping with his wife in bed and is awakened by a loud bang. He buckles up in fear of a possible plane crash. Shortly afterwards, the back of the plane gets torn off and luggage starts getting sucked out. Then the plane tips upside down and the roof gets ripped off. Ottway blacks out just before it crashes. #1 Alive (1993) This scene is made more terrifying since it's based on a true story. After a plane encounters turbulence, it collides with an uncharted mountain peak. During the collision, the wings and tail are separated from the fuselage of the plane, and the remnants of the fuselage slide down a mountain slope before coming to a complete stop. This is a hard movie to watch and the plane crash scene from the beginning terrified people greatly for years since it was based on a real incident. Everything the scene has, builds up to make this the scariest movie plane crash ever. Did I miss anything? If so then leave it in the comments. Category:Movies Category:Top X